Secondary, or rechargeable, lithium ion batteries are used in many stationary and portable devices, such as those encountered in the consumer electronic, automobile, and aerospace industries. The lithium ion class of batteries has gained popularity for various reasons including a relatively high energy density, a general nonappearance of any memory effect when compared to other kinds of rechargeable batteries, a relatively low internal resistance, and a low self-discharge rate when not in use. The ability of lithium ion batteries to undergo such repeated cycling over their useful lifetimes makes them attractive and dependable electrical energy storage devices.